otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Ravensdale
Amelia Ravensdale, though by all accounts a particularly loquacious and verbose person, has mostly remained quiet on the question of her previous life to those few who have met the Sivadian woman since her relocation to New Luna. Nonetheless, several of the facts of her life are no secret. Her mother, Alice Morgan, is a talented doctor and cybernetics expert who designs, installs and maintains cybernetic implants for the Sivadian military- her father, Dorian Ravensdale, a professor of chemistry at the University of Angier-on-Nova who had once taught Alice several years before. The pregnancy was difficult and the birth traumatic, resulting in Amelia's continued existence as an only child. Even at a young age, she exhibited signs of a quick, remarkable intellect. By the time she was nine, she had demonstrated herself a mathematical savant with the ability to manipulate large numbers in her mind with effortless ease. Amelia received an excellent education from private tutors at home, living a closeted and solitary life with only pets as companions until she was 13. Late in 2996, she and her father were both injured badly in a street robbery gone terribly wrong- Amelia's left eye was slashed open when she panicked, while Dorian was stabbed several times as he tried to defend his daughter. Months of rehabilitation returned Dorian to normal, but Amelia was forced to have her eye replaced by a cybernetic. Her mother designed a special prototype just for her daughter, installing it in a remarkably short time- six months from conception to inception. It seemed to work perfectly fine, however, serving not only as an eye but as a datajack when powered down. Once it was installed, Amelia attended public school for the last four years of her education. At first a dowdy girl who paid little attention to her appearance, she found herself the butt of constant teasing enough that by the time she was seventeen she began to take extreme care with her appearance. This led to the girl, always confident in the intellectual sphere, gaining an equal self-assurance in the social sphere that served her well in the next step of her life- being accepted to the University of Ynos to study computer programming. The thorough nature of her education resulted in a six year study plan in which the woman received both bachelor's and master's degrees in programming without a break between, going on immediately to find lucrative employment in a large business software firm. This happy state of affairs continued for a couple months before, without any warning, Amelia quit her job, cancelled her apartment's lease, and decamped to New Luna, leaving a successful life completely behind. =New Luna= Those who met the Sivadian on New Luna might have suspected she was hiding from something, what with her odd combination of usually paranoid behavior and tendency to party long and hard. She was seen to spend a considerable amount of time with Fade and Martin, eventually moving in with the latter upon his houseboat, the Pride of Bacchus. When the Phyrrian War began, she relocated to Hancock and accepted employment as a contractor for the NLM, tightening their network security and preparing electronic defenses against the Phyrrian threat. In the two weeks after Jeff Ryan's death, by pulling nearly continual shifts, the woman managed to rewrite Hancock's security protocol into an entirely original form. The marathon effort had its consequences, however, as she was then hospitalized for brain surgery by the visiting Osirians. When they left Hancock on the 21st of September, she was with them. About a month later, she returned to Hancock and employment with the NLM- and then the Vanguard by default when the two merged. She had no official rank, but served as technician, programmer, network admin, communications or even engineer as the circumstances merited. In early 3008, she became Mrs. Martin Hayden, a change that showed no sign of softening her hard demeanor. Eventually the two left the Vanguard to pursue private employment on Sivad. Wherever that private employment led, Amelia was eventually returned to OSI care with her cybernetic eye missing and her brain damage further exacerbated. The woman awoke irreparably blind from this incident, but was soon offered a lucky break when Krushnik Incorporated purchased Hancock. As the creator of its unique security system, she was hired as the station's network administrator, and has settled in there. Currently the woman works with technology to compensate for her blindness, and takes on the occasional job that requires one of her many varied talents. =Badges= Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Pages with Badges